Till Death Do Us Apart
by Starlet frey
Summary: In the summer of 1918, two young people are forced into marriage. As their hatred for one another evaporates can love bloom? And if it does can it survive what lies ahead with war/flu/betreyal/vamps. Can Death really pull them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**TILL DEATH DO US APART**- re-edited

SUMMARY:

In life you only get one true love. This story revolves around two lovers that will do anything to protect their love for one another. Even in the afterlife, one did not expect that Till Death Do us apart meant latterly. Bella and Edward will prove just how wrong that statement is.

**Ch.1**

June 25, 1918 Chicago

In the midst of a cold summer evening, the breeze gives a spine tingly shrill on one's back. The streets of Chicago were oddly quiet. Summer days belonging to kids who were happily enjoying their school break. The parks should be filled with people enjoying the freedom that summer brings upon it. The warmth you get when you breathe in the air melts away all worries and replaces it with an uncontrollable desire to run without obstruction anywhere. And the eyes open to accurately perceive the suns magnificent power to cast an elaborate glow on all things in view. The stores, bakery's and ice cream shops should be filled with lines of people who eagerly wait to purchase their little guilty pleasure.

No not this evening. Seeing that it is Chicago, thunderstorms, and summer rain arises from short-lived hit-or-miss storms rather than prolonged rainfalls. Today just so happens to deliver its rain dance. Everyone knowing that there is a storm approaching went home early. Not going to idly be outdoors while the squall arrives. No I don't believe humans can be injudicious enough to do that.

Mr. Masen defiantly has a higher intelligence to be aware of when to call it quiets and head home early. Mr. Masen is a demanding man. Everyone who is anyone knows of him. He is one of the most prominent and esteemed judges of the city. He was raised from a well educated and wealthy family. At the age of 16 he was married to a very delight enchanting woman. Elizabeth. She was his other half that one can simply not live without.

Still adjusting to the new invention of transportation, he drove home keenly. He started to reminisce on the meeting he had a week ago. One of which involved his one and only son. _Edward._ He knew what will happen and the reaction he'll get from his son but it was inescapable.

He let out a sigh entering their long drive.

It was family tradition and really more of a business affair with wealthy families. Arrange marriages were fairly common among their class. He knows he's doing the right thing and his wife supports him all the way.

He feels that the same things that happen to him will happen to his only son. That eventually he will fall in love with his wife and live a happy marriage, just like him. Of course that is after his stubborn son gets over his rant.

Once inside his home, he went straight to the parlor were his wife waited for him.

"Edward, thank god you're here early. I didn't want you to get caught in the storm." Her eyes displayed with concern as she went up to him and gave a chaste kiss.

"I wouldn't do that again." He said remembering the last time that had happen. He was stuck at his work all night.

"Besides, we have to give him the news today. Where is he?" Mr. Masen asked shifting his head around the room.

"Last time I saw him he was riding his horse. He should be here soon once he realizes that a storm is approaching." She said in a state of fact. But she truly was eager to see her son. No mother is ever calm when their children are out of the house. Even do they know they are safe. It can't be helped.

On the outskirts of town rests some woods that hide meadows and rivers. Many people like to do horseback riding there but on a particular spot you will surely find a strong handsome lad, with piercing green emerald eyes and messy bronze hair. Of course on some days he brings his most trusted noble steed. Philippe. He was on a dirt road that unsheltered by an overview of branches. He was enjoying what little of the sun was out.

A sudden cold chill gave him goosebumps and altered his train of thought.

"Whoa Philippe." Edward pulled the reins to a stop.

"We should head back. It's getting kind of cold, don't you think?" He smiled at Philippe and as if the horse could speak it let out a neigh.

"Hey, I know you're hungry. Let's get home and feed you." They quickly headed back home staying on the road as they entered the woods behind their house.

"You know Philippe; I have a strange feeling upon my return home." He pulled the horse to a stop. Subconsciously trying to delay his arrival.

"I don't know maybe it's just me or…" He was cut short as he heard the stumps of horses approaching from the left. Before he could process anything the most beautiful being he had laid eyes on appeared.

He was stagger to see her appear and disappear as quickly as a blink of an eye. He thought it couldn't be real. For one, she was a wearing a long blue skirt with a ruffle white shirt and a long black coat. She was riding a black horse in a way that a lady should not. No lady will be caught dead riding it like man. It was improper. But made him happy to see that she did. Even if it was only a glimpse he was able to catch so much detail of her.

He can see that she had fair skin and dark chocolate hair that contrasted her face beautifully. She had a full set of red lips that can drive any man mad, him included. The only thing he didn't see were her eyes for she was staring straight ahead as she crossed him. Not even aware of his presence.

Philippe let out a neigh as two men in horses hurried after the beautiful girl, calling out to her. "Come back."

That snapped Edward out of his trance as he knew that she was real and being followed.

Confusion came to Edward. "Why is she…_Does men_…are they after her?" It clicked to him that she is escaping them. Immediately Edward set on after her.

"Come on Philippe. " He hurried Philippe to run faster. They quickly approached the two men that were after her. One was taken by surprise when he realized that Edward was behind them. He looked back to check who was following them, then turn back only to come face to face with a branch. It hit hard. Sending him flying off his horse.

Edward dodged the trees and the man that had fell trying desperately to catch up with the girl. He knew where they were at and knew what to do to stop the man that was still in pursuit of the girl.

Up ahead was the river and he knew that: one, the girl will stop or two, she will jump.

He didn't wonder long since the girl took the jump.

On the other hand, the man that was in pursuit was quickly thrown off his horse when it came to an erupt stop.

"HeYa, Philippe lets go." Philippe quickly made the jump and ran faster to catch up to her.

"Excuse me!" Edward yelled out to her as they neared her. She didn't respond.

"Excuse me!" He yelled again but the girl seems to have speeded up.

"Really? _This girl_. Come on Philippe lets show her who we are." Philippe ran faster and finally reached her right side as they dodged trees.

"Excuse me but those man stopped following you. You can stop." He called out to her. Yet she kept going and it bothered him that she didn't even look at him but kept her view straight ahead of hers.

_Why do I want her to look at me so bad? _He can see that they are reaching a clearing.

He rode Philippe around some trees and went faster to reach the clearing before she did. When he did he stopped in front of her.

The sudden appearance of Edward seems to have angered her escaped.

He finally had her attention as her eyes met his. He became lost in the sea that held him captive to her.

She was baffled by him. She stopped breathing as she took him in.

He was handsome. Like no one she has ever seen. He didn't look real and she felt scared that if she blinks he would disappear. _His eyes. Can anyone have eyes like that?_ She was amazed by the depth his eyes held. If she wasn't in a hurry she would have stared into them forever. A blush came across her face when she realized what she was doing.

He couldn't pull away from her till he saw a lovely shade of red appear on her cheeks. If angels were real he imagined them to look like her.

He was confounded when she tried to turn and go around him. He quickly came back to life, not wanting her to leave.

"No please, those men that where after you aren't anymore." He called out in discomfort.

"How do I know that they didn't send you after me?" He was taken back from her voice. Her voice sounding to him as a bell- like- chimes with a hint authority.

The girl tried to figure out what to do. She knows that she isn't being followed by those men but here is a boy that appeared out of nowhere. She can't just let her guard down just because he's beautiful... _Who is he? _She thought.

"Well, I don't know why they will send me after you but I can assure you I just wanted to make sure you were safe." He responded.

Safe. Who is he? Why does he care about my safety? All these thoughts kept repeating in her mind.

"Why?" She asked, prepared to run again if she senses any hint of dishonesty.

He smiled. "A gentleman will always come to rescue a damsel in distress." She couldn't help but grin back after hearing him.

"A gentleman huh. I'm sorry to inform you but this damsel can handle herself just fine, now if you don't mind I'm kind of hurry." She pulled the reins to his left an attempt to avoid him and leave.

He let out a laugh and moved to block her again. "Oh and how were you going to handle them once they reached you?" He mocked.

"Easy, they weren't going to reach me." She smirked. Edward smiled at her comment. Not just any smile but his infamous crooked grin. The girl's heart skipped a beat when she saw him. She felt an unbelievable shock run through her.

Philippe nicker and Edward quickly looked around to see that they were surrounded. The girl gasps when she heard Philippe.

"Good job boy. You catch up to her" One of the men said to him as he neared the girl. Edward felt anger course through him.

The girl felt a sharp pain in her as if she had just been stabbed on the back.

Both their eyes finally met. Her eyes showed nothing but pain and Edward couldn't stand it. He tried to speak but his voice was caught as the girl's expression quickly went from hurt to anger.

One man held the horse reins and steadied it. The remaining ones moved around her to make sure she didn't tried to escape.

"_Gentleman?_ ...yeah right." She said to him as she turned her head out high and straight ahead. Admitting defeat in a way that only a good sports man could do.

Edward still couldn't believe what had happen but the roar of a thunder snapped him of it.

"I'm so stupid. How did I fuck this up? How many times in the last 10 minutes had I spaced out?" Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! On top of that, he had made the one person he wanted to make a good impression as a traitor.

The rain started to pour and temperature started to drop dramatically.

"I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!" Philippe let out a neigh.

"Fine Philippe lets go home." He sighs in frustration. Not even caring that he was getting soaked. He only had one thought in mind.

Who is she?

Knowing that he will do to the impossible to find her again he hurried home.

* * *

All right everyone please let me know what you guys think and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm trying to re edit some chapters because they were just a mess. I'm currently searching for a beta reader to help with my poor grammar. The truth is that I haven't posted any new chapters because I've been embarrass to and decided it would be better till I got a little better at my English literature. So I know you guys have waited long enough and I have the confidence to finally upload this story again with the new chapters. Thank you all your patience.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Hey I want to thank: Edwards squeaky chew toy, artzannie25, Eli-rose, Jediahsokaroxx, cb, and Delilah Krysten for encouraging me to update the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews. And Tada. Chapter two is up. Again thank you guys.

CH.2

Mr. Swan just moved his family from California to Chicago.

Mr. Swan is a business man. Once he had established and secure his business he came to Chicago in hopes of expanding.

His family consists of his wife the lovely Renee and his beautiful daughter Isabella. Other than his business bringing him to Chicago was Isabella. Back home she had many admirers and was known as the town's beauty. That bothered Mr. Swan, thinking that no man will ever be good enough for his precious daughter. Never the less any man around there.

All the eligible man where either too old or too young. He had no desire of marring off his only daughter to an old geezer that will make her miserable. No. He wants her to marry to a well educated, mannered, handsome, rich, young man.

Moving to Chicago, he knew he will find who he was looking for.

On the evening of June 18th he had to get some documents signed from Mr. Masen. Before you knew it the two had become friends and upon mentioning their children an idea came to mind. Both thinking that if they were going to have in-laws why not in-laws you got along with. The next hour consisted of them talking about how happy they will be once their families are joined together and of bragging about their kids.

By the time the two had left to his respectable house they had agreed on a date for their children's wedding_. July 8th._ With rush Mr. Swan urged his driver home.

Once upon his mansion he called to his beloved wife. "Renee. Oh I've got big news for you." He turns the hallway that led to the living room and found her knitting by the enormous fire place.

"What is it dear?" She asks, dropping her needles. Curious to see her husband in such a good mood.

"Oh you won't believe it." He hurries to a seat across from her.

"Well what is it? Quickly spill it out already." Renee having no patience eagerly pushes him to talk.

"I just found the perfect husband for our dearest daughter. His name is Edward Anthony Masen, son of a well known judge here, and he is seventeen years old just like Isabella." His voiced laced with admiration as he continued.

"His father is a good person I assume so is his wife. And it is all settle. The date of the wedding is July 8th"

Renee let out a shriek. "Oh this is wonderful but July 8th? That's a few weeks away! Oh I've got to hurry and arrange everything; I'll meet with Mrs. Masen tomorrow morning to prepare everything. Oh I'm so happy." Before you knew it she was bouncing with joy.

"When do we tell her?" Mr. Swan's voice was serious now. Renee stopped her jumping immediately.

"Oh you know how she is. She'll be mad at first but then after giving thought to it she'll be happy to marry a young handsome man. Prepare for the fireworks darling…" Renee paused giving more thought into the matter.

"Let's not tell her today… _Sometime during next week._ I honestly don't want to spoil my good mood." They both nod in union.

The next day Renee met with Elizabeth in town. Both loving the idea of their children being married, quickly came to liking each other. In the city they sent out invitations while arranging all the wedding preparations. If anyone saw, they would have believed they had been friends since forever.

"Well we got almost everything ready but the happy couple to be. Let me tell you Elizabeth. I am not looking forward to telling Isabella about this." After having spent the whole day planning, both ladies' headed home as the weather started to cool.

"I know what you're feeling. It's the same as I. Edward can be so stubborn sometimes, it's frustrating." Both sounding apprehensive.

Renee knew she has to tell Isabella about her marriage soon.

June 25th

"Isabella, sweetie."

She found her daughter in the enormous garden. She was sitting on a bench with a long black coat on and reading a book.

Upon hearing her mother Isabella put her book down.

"Yes mother."

Isabella quickly became nervous as to what her mother wants with her.

"I have good news."

Renee finally approaches her daughter with a grin reaching both ends of her face. Isabella grew weary, dreading what the good news is. Usually if it were good news to Renee it was bad news to her.

"You're getting married in two weeks to a young man named Edward Anthony Masen." Her mother claps. Yup she was right. Definitely unscrupulous news. She was horrified at the thought.

She didn't want to get married at least not now. She felt she was too young and most importantly if she were to marry she wanted to be married to the man she loves. Not arrange. Tears start to strain her face and that gave Isabella courage.

"Two weeks! Mother you can't possible expect me to marry this Edward in two weeks. I've never even met him. How am I supposed to marry him?" Isabella was on her feet now, facing her mother.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you should be grateful you are not marrying an old man but someone your age. Your father and I had become good friends of his parents. And if he is anything like them than you should be thanking your father. He cares dearly about you and I would not let you destroy this new joy he has. You will marry him. It is not up to comprised." Renee had set her tone in a way that you couldn't argue with her. She wants nothing but her daughter to be well off. She wants the best for her and sometimes she has no choice but to make decisions for her.

Anger rose in Isabella. She was angry at her father for meeting this man's father. She was angry at her mother for disposing of her daughter like it was yesterdays chew toy. But most importantly angry at herself because she knew deep down she should be grateful that her parents went through all the trouble to finding someone she can someday be happy with. Not now though. She pushes that feeling away. She wants to be alone. To run away. Even for just a while to sort out everything.

Isabella quickly ran towards the horse sheds. She hears Renee yell to her to stop.

She quickly got on her horse and made a spring towards the gates that led into the neighborhood.

Renee frantically ran after her. Calling for the servants to go after her and bring her back. She is fears that her daughter might do something stupid. Quickly two men got on their horses and start to head after Isabella.

"Bring her back. Lord knows what this child might do." Three more man went after her as well. Renee hurries into the living room to wait for her rebellious daughter.

Isabella tries to get her horse to go faster hearing the men behind her. She got off the road and ran towards the woods in hopes to lose them in there.

"Come on, faster." She tells her horse.

She speeds up as she came upon a road, quickly crossing it. "Heya!" she yells.

"Get ready to jump Luna." She pads her horse.

The horse neighs. The river came into clear view as she made the jump. She lands safely and hurries in her pursuit.

_What's that? _She starts to hear a velvet voice call out to her. A voice that she has never heard. It was enchanting to say the least but she couldn't stop to see who it belongs to. She wasn't risking getting caught. For all she knew he was working for her mother or something.

"Whoa." She came to a stop when a man in a white horse appears in front of her. He was by all means the most beautiful person that had graced this planet. She couldn't help but ogle at him.

The next seven minutes came tumbling down when she realized it had been a trap. The boy with the green emerald eyes had successfully caught her. As she was led home she held her head up high. Hiding her true feelings. She felt hurt and anger for letting this beautiful boy bring her down.

"If I ever see him again. I will…"

No words can describe what she felt about him. She was mostly confused because in a way she felt safe with him. _Maybe that's why I stopped_. Not only just cause he is incredibly handsome but he had an aura about him that attracted her. She couldn't put a finger to what it was but she couldn't get him out of her head.

"Isabella, thank god you're alright."

She enters through the doors into her home. She is greeted with two arms hugging her tightly.

"I was so worried about you. Don't you ever do that to me again. Do you hear me Isabella?" Renee pulls away enough to face her daughter.

Isabella couldn't help it anymore and tears that she had been holding back came out. She knew that she hurt her mother when she took off like that but she needed to be away. Those tears that were falling only came out faster when she let what had happen with the boy set in. She hugged her mother tight as Renee put her arms around her daughter.

She felt so weak but will never admit how it truly hurt to be betrayed by him. She felt weak for having those feelings about a boy she has never met before. I'm so pathetic she thought.

"Isabella, darling I know you don't like the idea but you will soon warm up to, I know you will. Till than can you just pretend to go along, for your father's sake. It will break him to see you like this." Isabella sighs.

Her father probably did this thinking that it was what Isabella wanted. If she were to marry it had to be someone relatively close to her age and knew her father wanted to do everything possible to accomplish that. She knew back at California her parents were already looking for a suitable husband for her. Her father had told her that she would have an arrange marriage. She slowly came to accept it thinking it will be a while before that happened. But it didn't. She was to be married on two weeks. Without knowing she already hated her husband to be for taking her young life away. She wanted to travel to see the world and do something meaningful. Now that was all taken away by a man name Edward Anthony Masen.

"Mother can I go to my room. I need some time alone to compose myself by the time father gets here." She didn't even wait for her mother's respond as she quickly headed upstairs.

"I can do this. I can do this. I am Isabella Marie Swan. I can do anything." She said her soothing words once inside her room, standing in front of her mirror. The wind quickly blew her patio window open.

"Oh." She ran to shut it as the rain started to pour down hard.

A soft knock came from her door.

"Come in" Isabella calls as she takes off her coat.

"My lady, your father has arrived. He asks for you." Isabella nods at the servant girl. She walks out heading downstairs. Mind made up, she walks into the living room with grace.

"Father, glad to see you made it back." She smiles and go's up to her dad to kiss his cheek.

"Oh Isabella. Glad to see you in good moods." His eyes are weary as he looks her over, quickly glancing at Renee who assures him with a smile. He turns back to Isabella.

"I want to thank you father for considering my happiness when you arranged this marriage. I will not go ungrateful to such actions." Isabella replies as she bows. If her father went to such lengths for this than she will accept it but that doesn't mean she has to like her husband.

"I'm not too happy about you leaving but you are at the right age. Oh I know you will like him."

She dismissed herself.

Behind her mother and father's eyes, she will sulk as her wedding came in an alarming rate.

**Two weeks later**

"I can do this. I can do this. I am Isabella Marie Swan. I can do anything." On the morning of her wedding she was up early. The nerves were getting to her as she repeats her motto in front of the mirror.

"Okay I'm ready." She tries to smile but a single tear came down her face. She slowly fell to the floor. Her breathing became rapid.

"Oh god, please give me strength to do this." She whispers. When the boy's face came into mind. His piercing green eyes looking solemnly at her.

"A gentleman will always come to rescue a damsel in distress." His words echoed in her mind while he gave her his crooked grin.

Not even caring if he had betrayed her before she felt an overwhelming ease at his words.

_This boy. Why must he appear now? _

"This damsel wants her gentleman to rescue her now." She murmurs to herself as she stands up again with new courage to face the day ahead of her.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please let me know how I did and review.

A special thanks to Lisa, Hellosies and everyone else who helped and pointed out my mistakes. I would love to improve if I could. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**Hey everyone thanks again for continuing to read my story. I dearly appreciate it.**

**Ch. 3**

"Edward." Elizabeth calls out to her son as he came into the kitchen. Edward is dripping wet and Elizabeth's eyes widen.

"Look at you. You're soaked. Upstairs now… Oh you can get sick." Her voice panicky.

"Take a hot bath before changing cloths Edward." Elizabeth quickly urges him upstairs.

"Alright mother. I'll take a bath. Don't worry I'm okay." Edward grins at her hoping to aloft some of her worries. She kisses his forehead.

"Hurry, diner is almost ready." She then turn on her heal and went back to the kitchen.

Edward sighs and hurries to his bathroom. _Who is she?_ Was all he can think?

"I have to find out her name at least." He had determination in his eyes.

"Edward, sweetie diner is ready." Elizabeth knocks on his door after being in there for thirty minutes.

"Alright mother. I'll be down in 5 minutes." He takes a deep breath before getting up and changes into something more presentable.

"Edward how was your day?" Mr. Masen asks his son once dinner was served. Edward smiles remembering who he had encountered not too long ago.

"It was fine. Just fine." He looks up at him for a second longer before continuing.

"Edward…" Mr. Masen pauses. That alerts Edward. He knew something wasn't right and maybe this was what he was expecting.

"Edward you have gotten to the right age of a wife to stand beside you. I know some of your friends have gotten married already and your mom and I thought that you should too." Edward drops his fork while preparing for what was coming. He knew that they will only bring marriage up if they had found someone for him. To say that he was not thrill of these news is an understatement.

"Who is she?" Edward was able to husk out.

Elizabeth answers him this time.

"Her name is Isabella Marie Swan. Daughter to Mr. Swan. They are our new neighbors that moved just down the street from here last week do you remember?" Elizabeth asks.

Yes he remembers but that day he was too busy playing baseball with some friends (or acquaintances the right word) to bother with it. Now he regrets not paying attention. He nods his head at his mother. A smile spread over her face.

"Good, she is your age. I haven't met her but if she is anything like her mother you'll love her. I even heard that she had a few admirers back in California. She must be a real beauty." Elizabeth whispers the last part.

Edward snorted. _Then why doesn't she marry one of them._

"You will marry her July 8th. Her father is a powerful man and having our family join is good fortune Edward." Mr. Masen told Edward in a stern voice. Edward knew what he really meant: Don't screw this up.

Rage took over Edward. He couldn't believe that they expect him to marry this girl he had never met before in two weeks.

Are they impractical? Of course her father had to be important for my dad to want me to marry right away. I can't believe I have to go along with this. What about her? Not now, not now when I found her. Is it really going to end like this? Before it actually started. Then again it could be nothing. I don't know anything about her. But she still made a strong impression. She isn't like any of the other young lady's I have met. She's different. His hand starts to shake.

"Father I must object to this. You can't possibly expect me to marry this girl without even knowing who she is. It is absurd that anyone should be put in such a situation. It's immoral and unethical to go through with this." Edward had stood up from his seat.

"Edward you will do what you are told and marring Miss Swan. There is no discussing this." Mr. Masen wasn't going to accept his son turn on a rebellious act.

"Edward…" Elizabeth begs to her son.

"May I be excused?" He didn't wait for their answer and hurries upstairs to his room.

Elizabeth got up and was going to go after him.

"Let him go, he needs some time alone." Mr. Masen told his wife. He got up and went to hug her.

I really hate Isabella. We aren't even married yet and she is already ruing my life. Edward thought.

"Aghh." He turns and punches the wall leaving a dent.

"Like I have a choice. I guess I just have to endure this." After some time, he quickly went downstairs into the parlor to try and relax. He spent the whole night playing his piano, loosing himself in the music.

**July 8th**

"Edward come along, we were suppose to arrive at the church 5 minutes ago." Elizabeth waits for her son impatiently by the doorway.

"Oh you look so handsome. My little boy grew up so fast." Edward appears with his crooked grin looking nothing but elegant. Elizabeth planted kisses all over her son's head.

"Ma. I thought we were running late." Edward tried to distract his mom hoping she'll stop.

"Oh yes come on lets go. Your father left already." With that she pulls her son into the car as the driver sped off towards the church.

~*~EXB~*~

"Come now sweetie. Your wedding will be the prime occasion of the decade. It will print all over the newspaper. Oh I could already imagine the headlines. Edward Anthony Masen and Isabella Marie Swan a couple wed that ends the war." Isabella let out a chuckle as she hears her mother downstairs.

"Isabella you're a dream. When that boy see's you I swear he will have a heart attack." Renee squeals as her daughter comes down the stairs.

"Mom, your making me blush." Isabella cloyed.

"Lady's come on; we can't be late to Isabella's own wedding." Mr. Swan stops dead in his track to see his beloved daughter.

"You look so beautiful Isabella. Simply beautiful." Charlie held out his hand towards his daughter. Isabella takes it.

"I'll grab the tail dear so it won't get dirty." Renee lifts the fabric.

They quickly got into the car and drove to church. All the while Isabella kept telling herself her soothing words.

The bells chimed, echoing throughout town. Indicating that it is noon. Allowing the wedding to begin. Inside the church was filled with people gossiping about the new couple. The main aisle where the bride is supposed to walk down had a gold rich carpet and the entrance to every bench was decorated in white roses and bows.

"All rise." The priest calls out as you start to hear the wedding march begin to play. All audience stands and watches the aisles towards the door were the bridesmaid's and the bride will be stepping through. Edward stood at the end of the aisle facing up towards the stained glass windows. Trying to gain control of his emotions. Not allowing himself to see his bride till the very end, afraid that if he sees her he won't be able to go through with it.

As the last bridesmaid made its way, Isabella stood at the entrance with her dad. She had closed her eyes and takes a deep breath. She was grateful that the veil was hiding her face because once she opens her eyes to see everyone looking at her, set her face on fire. She stood there, frozen for a few short seconds. Not until her father pulls her arm to start walking down the aisle did her eyes zero on the figure up ahead.

Her heart starts to beat faster as she got closer to him. Every step seems to take endlessly. She finally reaches him. He didn't even acknowledge her presence.

Why hasn't he looked at me? Frustrate with the man beside her, Isabella compose herself. Yes very lucky I have this veil. She thought. Isabella's dad left her there to take a seat next to Renee, taking cue that she has to hold hands with Edward.

Still not looking at her Edward reaches out to grab her hand but both immediately pull back feeling the intense electric shock that scour through both of them. "Umhm." The priest snorts.

Reluctantly they join hands again. Both couldn't help but feel the awkerness in the air.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to join these two people in wholly matrimony." The priest began.

Throughout the whole wedding Edward ignored his bride next to him. Not allowing him to take a peek until he says I do. Isabella feeling insecure made up her mind that if he didn't look at her first than she wouldn't either. Both just stood there ignoring ones presence until the priest came to the ending.

"If anyone here has a reason for these two to not wed speak now or forever hold your peace." Isabella quickly hoped that maybe just maybe someone will speak out. On the other hand Edward knew that no one will oblige.

"Now than do you Edward take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawful wedded wife?" Edward took the opportunity to say goodbye to the one person he ever showed interest in.

Even before it began it's over. That's life for you. He took Isabella's hand and slipped the ring in her corresponding finger.

"I do." He said in monotone, like he's been practicing for hours.

"And do you Isabella take Edward Anthony Masen to be your lawful wedded husband?" Isabella can feel the acid tears that were threatening to spill but held her emotions shut.

At that moment the boy in the white horse came to view in her head. _Why does he keep popping in my mind?_

She knew why but like always was too stubborn to admit it. Her hand shakes as she held Edward's hand up. Edward still not looking at her felt her nerves coming from her hand. At that moment he felt pity and compassionate towards her. He knew how she felt. Both being force to marry some stranger will frighten anyone.

"I…I…I do." She stutters. The ring placed in Edwards's finger.

"Than by the power embedded in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Till death do you apart. You may now kiss your bride."

Isabella couldn't help but close her eyes as she saw Edward turn to face her. Edward finally gets to look at his bride slowly lifts up the veil from her face. He suddenly gasps as he realizes who he just married.

It's her.

Once Isabella felt the veil off her face she slowly opened her eyes to see Edward.

But how? It's him. Why? She closes her eyes and opens them again. No, it's really him.

She's beautiful and I can't believe she's my wife. Edward thought as he slowly moved his head towards her. Just as he felt his lips on hers she quickly pulls away. Not letting it last more than a second.

Everyone starts to cheer for them as he took her hand and led her down the aisle.

* * *

Well hoped everyone enjoyed the wedding ceremony. Let me know what you guys think and review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**Thank you guys for continuing to read my story.**

**Ch.4**

Bella wanted to stand there and pause time if she can. Still in disbelief she wants nothing more than to just cry but loves the way that Edward held her hand, leading her down the aisle. She wants to be able to comprehend and re -live the last few minutes. She had pulled away from the kiss so fast not wanting to be lost in the moment. She still felt a pang of anger towards her new husband. Still wanting to be free and enjoy life without being tied down.

Once they reached their carriage Edward helps Isabella up. The carriage has been decorated for such a special occasion.

It was white with a small cab that held doors at both sides. Embedded in the doors were the Swans and Masens family crest. Indicating the unity of both families. There are white roses leading up the driver's seat outside as he sat with the long rein used for the two horses that will draw the carriage. Only the rich and privileged get to enjoy the fairy tale dream of being married and swept away in a carriage meant for princes and princesses.

As soon as Edward and Isabella were safely inside, the carriage begins its way to the party held at Masen Manor.

They sit at opposite sides of one another both looking anywhere but each other.

Feeling that he should start he opens his mouth but nothing comes out. He tries again and clears his throat before speaking, getting Isabella's attention.

"Why were you being chased last time?" Edward has been wondering that since he first laid eyes on her.

Taking her by surprise, it takes Isabella a little longer to answer.

"Well what exactly did you want me to do when I found out about this arrange marriage. I escaped trying to get away but oh boy not thanks to you I got caught." She let it all out at him making Edward flinch at her words. Isabella quickly regrets what she said.

She is just using him to release her anger and that is not right. Feeling a pain that she didn't know possible upon seeing his destruct face makes her apologies.

"Edward I'm sorry, I had no right to say does things at you. Please can" She is cut short by Edward."No Isabella. It's alright. I know how you felt. I wasn't looking forward to this marriage anymore than you and believe me when I say that I did try to help you. I meant what I said back then. If you ever need me there than I shall be. It was all a misunderstanding, honestly I didn't know there were more" Isabella couldn't help it anymore.

"Hahahahha." She busts out in laughs.

"What's so funny?" Edward wonder's that maybe she had finally had enough.

"It's just that you don't have to explain that to me. I know it's a misunderstanding. I knew you were trying to help but I was just too angry to see it." She flutter's her lashes out to him to imply her apology.

That move only left Edward in a daze. How can anyone…dazzle me like her? He quickly gave her his crooked grin. Both having a state of daze.

"To be honest Edward, you seem like a good person. I just don't know what to do about it."

Isabella speaks finally. Regaining herself from being amazed my Edwards crooked grin.

"What do you mean?" Edward asks confuse to what she means exactly.

"It's just it would be so much easier if you were a _mean person_… so it will be that much easier to hate you but your tolerable." Isabella sighs.

She's always tried to be honest but belonging to the upper higher class; she knows what the consequences are for being too honest. Renee had to always remind her to keep her mouth shut if she didn't like anything. To just smile and agree. But being with Edward in the last couple of minutes she realized that it's too easy to be herself around him and that frighten her.

"Oh." Edward understanding somewhat were she is coming from nods.

If you were a despicable person like I thought you were, it would also make it that much easier to just hate you. But you're not, your different Isabella. Very different. He thought

"I can see that hating one another would have just set our relationship but since it isn't we don't know how to start." Edward thought out loud trying to make sense of this matter.

Isabella looked up at him before speaking. "Something like that I suppose. How…how do we go about from here? It's like our relationship started backwards." Isabella stops herself before rambling on and on. Much too easy to be myself around him. She thought.

"How about from the beginning. Good afternoon my lady, my name is Edward Anthony Masen. A pleasure to meet you." Isabella giggles at his attempt to act as strangers _which they are._

Edward smiling at the sound she had let out watches her in content. "Nice to finally meet you, my name is Isabella Marie Sw…Masen Swan." Isabella not used to her new name at all tried to sly.

Before proceeding any further they are interrupted.

"Mr. and Mrs. Masen we have arrived." The driver announce as he got off to open their door.

Entering the party is overwhelming. Both can see that everyone was there. The carriage had purposely taken a longer route to allow the entire guest to arrive before the newlyweds do. Upon seeing many unrecognizable faces, Isabella tenses up. She suddenly became very insecure as everyone's eyes trailing behind her. Even if she had just met Edward she sticks to him like glue, feeling secure by his side just like their first meeting in the woods.

Edward held Isabella close to him as he see's; really see how many males glazed their eyes over her.

_She's mine,_ he thought.

Both begin to make their rounds. Walking around the ball room just greeting there guest that Edward knew and hearing their congratulations. Isabella eyes wonder's around a lot. Most of the time she is memorize by Edward always right next to her.

When he would catch her eyes on him she will quickly avert and look somewhere else as a small blush will creep on her face. Beautiful simply beautiful. Edward thought every time he will see her blush. Her attention soon came to the dance floor as she see's many couples doing ballroom dancing.

Back in California she snuck out a few times with friends to some party's before her parents found out and punished her. Those nights were some of the most exciting memories she had of just being a teenager. There she was introduced to a new wave taking over the country, Jazz music and fun dances like the fox trot and the Tango.

Every time she snuck out she tried to perfect her dance moves and learn new things. One thing that never caught her attention was the new fashion line that lower and sometimes even middle class girls were beginning to wear.

Their Fabrics became lighter, colors are brighter, and styles are looser. Lowered necklines became popular and sales of cold cream and lemon extract escalate among them. Coming from a different world she was intrigued to the freedom many people her own age had and could do. She only allowed herself to lower neckline dresses and shirts but all the rest was out of the question. She still adored her high quality clothing and thought that the rest was disrespectful not just to their family but one's self.

Edward noticing her watching all the couples dancing gives him an idea. "Would you do me the honors of accompanying me to a dance?" He asks her holding his hand out for her to take. Wondering if that is what she wants.

Isabella looks back at him. Do I want to dance?" She asks herself.

"I would." She gently takes his hand as he led her to the dance floor. A few people making way for them. Edward smiles down at her, wraps his left hand around her waist and the other held her hand. Isabella takes her right hand in his while the other held her white gown.

Everyone that had been in the dance floor made their departures to only watch them in awe as they began their dance.

She's real, she has to be real. How the heavens had let someone as marvelous as she to have escaped them is beyond me. By all means I would have to thank them when my time comes for letting her enter my life. Edward not listening to the music muses about Isabella's beauty and his own luck. Isabella feeling comfort dancing with Edward leans on to him. Placing her head gently on his chest. _So intoxicating. _She smells in his aroma.

Both brake out of their bubble when they hear everyone clapping for them.

"To the new couple." Someone yells out holding a champagne glass.

"To the new Couple." Everyone else's answers holding their glasses out before sipping on it. Isabella blushes forgetting were she was and pulls away from Edward.

"I think that's enough dancing for tonight." She whispers to him. Edward gives a nod. Feeling disappointed that it was over so early.

The rest of night went without event. They both were eager to get to know one another, all hatred evaporated and forgotten.

"Oh there is my new son-in-law. Wow you truly are handsome. I'm your new mother Renee." Isabella's and Edwards parents appear out of no where.

"It so nice to finally meet you. My mother had said nothing but good things about you." Edward takes her hand and gently laid a kiss upon it.

"Oh, Elizabeth how did you rise such a gentlemen?" Renee teases Elizabeth. Both clearly had one too many cups of wine.

"Oh not till you tell me how you got such a beautiful daughter well my daughter too now. Isabella finally I get to meet you." Elizabeth quickly brings Isabella into a hug.

"Thank you, for everything. My mother told me you picked our new home." Isabella remembering the discussion she had with Renee earlier. Thinking about the house only made Isabella nervous.

"Sweetie that was nothing all I ask in return are a few grandchildren if you don't mind." That made Edward cough and Isabella tense up. All Isabella could do is smile but thankfully Charlie and Edward sr. came in for the save.

"Isn't that a little too early to be talking about it. I mean they just got married a few hours ago. Besides I will like to get to know my new daughter a little more before that happening." Mr. Masen turns his attention towards Isabella.

"Pleasure to meet you Isabella, Welcome to my family." Isabella curtsy. "likewise." She replies.

"Hey now, that's my line. Edward welcome to _MY family_." Edward shakes Mr. Swan's hand. "Thank you sir."

"Now son I expect you take good care of my little girl. And I give you permission to be straight forward with her. You're going to have you hands full son with this one. Hope you're up for it."

"Father!" Everyone laughs while Isabella's face quickly became red with embarrassment.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Edward said out loud making it only audio able to him and Isabella. His comment only brought on another shade of red for Isabella.

After that Edward and Isabella were happy to head towards their new home.

The air around them was tense and heavy. Neither knowing what to say to one another avoided each other's glances.

Their new butler opens the door for them.

The house is very similar to Edwards's house. A Victorian style house fit for royalty.

To tired from today Isabella asks the butler to lead them to their master bedroom and excused.

Isabella immediately tenses up being left alone in the room with Edward.

Edward feeling how uncomfortable she is slowly lifts her chin up. Allowing him to see her eyes clearly.

"Isabella, I want you to know that I will never pressure you into doing something that you are not ready for. I want you to be comfortable."

"Thank you Edward, I know it's our wedding night but…I don't know you." She pleads him understand.

"I understand completely, Bella." He lace's his voice upon revealing her name. It had come to him recently. He wanted to give her a name that belongs to him.

"What did you call me?" Isabella asks trying to bite back a smile. Edward who is inches away from her then gently kissed her forehead.

"Bella." He quickly strides off to the door, leaving a dazzled Bella. She snaps out of it as she sees him walking out.

"Where are you going?" She asks horrified. Edward couldn't help but grin.

"Until we know each other more, I think it's suitable if we slept in different bedrooms for the time being. I'll be in the room next door if you need anything." His eyes smoldering her and she suddenly felt sadden.

"Oh um Edward…thank you. Goodnight." She wanted to tell him to stay. This isn't like me. He's right. Even if we are married it still feels wrong to sleep on the same bed if we don't know each other. Bella rants.

Edward closed the door behind him. His heart beating fast in his chest as he lifted his hand to run across his hair.

"Goodnight, my Bella." He felt a shot of joy when saying my Bella. He sighs and enters his room.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it makes me so happy to read them. Also to see the family crest, and the newlywed's new home, I have pictures of them in my profile.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just really want to thank my new Beta AurellaCullen :) She did an awsome job. Thank you.**

**CH. 5**

"Huh, were am I?" Bella slowly opens her eyes and takes in her surroundings. As she thought of last night, she became overwhelmed by how quickly her life had change. She began to sit up oin her soft bed to actually look around the room. The only ones that were here before her and Edward were Mrs Masen and Renee .They moved and unpacked all of their belongings the day before the wedding.

The room is enormous. The front entrance door is a double French door. On the left side of the room has another door that leads to the master bathroom. The floors are of dark cherry wood and the walls are a white and gold color. On the far side wall held three big windows cover by a royal red and gold velvet curtains that matched the comforters on the king size canopy bed with white long drapes. Both sides of the bed held cherry wood drawers with lamps upon them and at the end of the bed, a small gold bed sofa sat and on the right side of the windowed wall was a small table with two chairs upholstered with an elegant flower design on them. The wall in the corner on the left side of the window wall is covered in full length view mirrors as well a divider stand for dressing in lace and rose patterns.

The room was still dark, due to the close curtains so Bella couldn't make anything else out in the room.

"How am I going to do this? All I know about him is his name." Feeling anguish, she laid back to bed with her face in pillow, trying desperately to hide in them.

"My Lady, may I come in?" A voice calls from behind the door.

Bella quickly sits back up. "Yes, come in." She instructs.

"I hope I didn't wake you My Lady, it's just that I saw your husband downstairs and I assumed you were awake." The maid came in and opens all three curtains, allowing the sunlight to illuminate the room.

Bella turns her head as she tries to hide a new blush that was approaching.

Of course she doesn't know. It's to be expected that a married couple should share the same bed. Things like this only happen to me. I wonder if it is safe to tell her our circumstances. For all I know, she has loose lips and next you know my mother finds out. Now that would not be a pleasant conversation to have with her. I'll have to discuss this with Edward.

"My lady, I brought today's paper for you to read or do you prefer reading at the breakfast table?" The maid asks as she held the paper out towards Bella.

"Oh, I'll take it but I don't normally read the paper. Just bring it when I ask for it from now on." Bella answers as she takes the paper.

"Yes, My Lady; as you wish."

Bella reads the headlines with little interest. "The wedding of the Century." Below the title held a picture of Edward and Bella at the entrance of the church. The description read:

_"Beautiful couple said I do on the evening of July 8th. Both coming from wealthy families promised to be the new power couple that has ever come upon Chicago."_

Not wanting to read any more about her wedding making the front page, turned to the next title.

_July 9th,_

_Yesterday the final phase of great German Spring push, the Second Battle of Marne, begins._

"I simply cannot wait for this dreaded war to be over. I mean honestly why would anyone want to go fight a battle which isn't ours?" Bella questions as she throws the paper away.

"Well My Lady, different people have different ambitions, if I say so myself. Hoping I'm not crossing a line." The maid is weary that her comment will upset Bella.

Bella simply ignores her comment; something that she picked up from Renee when she doesn't agree with one's opinion.

"What is your name?" Bella slowly gets off her bed as the maid hurries to put a robe around her.

"I'm Justine. Head maid here my lady." Justine curtsied and bow's her head.

"It's nice to meet you Justine." Bella smiles at her; last thing she wants is to be is mean mistress.

"Should I warm a bath for you my lady?" Justine questions as she indicates the bathroom doors with one arm stretch out. Bella nods and walks to her wardrobe. She opens the door and couldn't decide on what to wear. Too many things in her mind right now but the most important one …

"Justine, how long has my husband been downstairs?" Bella asks, while still rummage through her many dresses and skirts.

"Oh about 10 minutes my lady." Justine answers.

Bella thought for a minute if it was correct to ask such a question. Surely Justine will find it strange that Bella will ask something like that. Aren't they supposed to be in the same room, so it's only logical that Bella would know when her husband left the bed? Then again Bella could have been asleep when he left. Bella hoped that Justine will think the latter one.

"Do you know what he is doing?" Bella asks now curious as she decides to wear a dark blue dress with a lighter shade of lace wrapping under her breast. It was one of her favourite dresses that her father had brought back from Paris.

"One of our other maids, Lucy asked him if he wanted breakfast but he declined saying he will wait for you My Lady. Then he headed out the back door towards the garden." Justine ripostes over the water filling the tub. One thing that Justine didn't mention was how Lucy watches the master. Justine didn't have a good feeling about her but decided to keep her mouth shut.

Bella walks up to the window that faces the gardens behind the house.

She loses her breath as she sees Edward. He is sitting on a stoned bench under a tree, biting a red apple on his left hand while holding a book on the other. It was surreal to see him like this. He was dressed already but he had the same messy hair from that first time they met. A smile crept on her face and subconsciously a hand flew up to her heart as if to hold it from bursting out.

"My lady, your bath is ready." Bella was lost as she watched him, that she didn't hear her.

"My Lady?" Justine asks again walking over to her.

"Huh, oh yes." Bella turns around but not before stealing one last glance over her shoulder.

"Do you need help with undressing My Lady?" Justine asks not knowing what to do next. She looks a few years older than Bella and had brown eyes and blond hair.

"No, it's alright." Bella takes a step into the bathroom and dropped her robe to the floor.

"If you need anything else just call My Lady." Bella nods as Justine walk's out her room.

Edward walked around in the gardens, his mind wrapped around Bella. He was eager to see her again; not admitting that it wasn't a need, but a want.

"It's perfect weather today." He thought as he plans the whole day out of activities that Bella and he will do to get to know each other better. He had an apple and a book in hand to kill time while he waits for his wife.

He found a perfect spot under a tree that faces the entrance to a beautiful maze they have. Mother; she always did love mazes. I don't know how she got one built so fast. He chuckles silently imagining his mother dismay, ordering the workers to have it up in a day.

After reading the first chapter he felt eyes on him coming from above. He looks up to see a retreating figure go from Bella's window. He smiles at the thought that maybe Bella might feel something for him. He couldn't read after that, he got lost in a possibility that he might actually have a happy marriage with this woman.

"Sir, the young mistress is on her way to the dining table for breakfast." Henry, their butler appears indicating that Edward should head inside. Edward gets up and walks back.

He was stunned as Bella walked into the room. She smiled at him and in that instant he thought he would faint. She is breathtaking. He quickly recover's and pulls out a chair for her. Bella greets him.

"Good morning Edward." She is happy to see Edward up close; a little too much for her liking.

"Good morning Bella." Edward takes a seat opposite of hers.

"You know I still haven't gotten used to that name you gave me. Do you not like my name?" Bella teases. She absolutely adores that Edward started calling her that, it was nice.

A mocking smile appeared on his face. "On the contrary, I love your name; but I wanted something that only I can call you, a name that belongs only to me." Bella immediately blushed at his words.

"Oh and don't worry, you will get use to it fast." Bold, very bold. Bella thought. Under different circumstances she would have hated that anyone would dare to say who she belonged to. Isabella Marie Swan was no one's procession and she hated herself for not feeling any rage at his words. Instead she felt bashful. Oh god.

Maids suddenly started to bring in their breakfast.

They talked about the events that occurred at their wedding party. Nothing of importance, just something to make small talk with one another to pass the time as they ate. After breakfast the two headed towards the maze, which was part of Edwards plan.

"Tell me how was your life was back in California?" Edward asks Bella as she walks beside him, entering the maze.

"Only if you tell me about your's after." Bella suggests. Edward gives her his crooked grin.

"Deal."

"Um let's see, well I assume you already know what kind of business my father does."

"He's in the wine and steel industries. He wants to open a new factory here for his steel plans. That's all I know." Edward answers.

"Yes he has vineyards all over the world; the biggest ones are in Italy but only a couple steel factories." Bella states as they make a turn to their right.

"Italy! what part of Italy?" Edward asks.

"Mostly the northern part, the most famous vineyard is held in Verona. That is where our most prestige signature wine is only made. Cigno Bianco." The way Bella said her Italian family's notorious wine gave Edward awe with his wife.

"You speak Italian?" He asks her. Bella nods having a flash back when her teacher would lecture her on pronunciation.

"There really is nothing interesting about my life, my parents travelled a lot but never brought me along with them. I always had to stay home and focus on my studies." Bella remembered how much she used to beg her parents to bring her along.

"It must have been very hard for you to stay behind."

"Yes it was, and due to that, I developed a very rebellious trait. When I'm forced into doing something I don't want or like, I have a tendency to run away or lock myself up in my room."

Edward laughs. "That will explain why your mother sent so many men after you last time." Bella blushes. Remembering how she was riding that horse and that he has witness it. Very improper indeed.

Edward noticed her blush. "What are you thinking?" he asks curious to what brought that blush about.

"It's just that you saw me riding that horse, normally I try to ride it like any lady does but that is just too boring." He smiles realizing that she must have felt embarrassed about the event.

"I prefer you riding a horse however you feel comfortable with Bella. You don't ever have to worry about feeling embarrassed around me. Everything you do never stops to amaze me; I like that." Bella could not comprehend why he will say such things to her. She knows he was raised proper, taking Elizabeth into consideration that raised a perfect gentleman.

Without knowing her words escaped her mouth. "Why would you be okay with that?"

Edward stops and looks straight into her eyes. "Because, you are my wife."

* * *

Okay so I know it isn't that long but I hope everyone still liked it. Please Review and ask questions if you have any.

Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: **Big thank you to my Beta AurellaCullen! XD You did an amazing job.**

**Thank you so much to everyone for your patience and the new reviews. I love reading them:) **

**Story is being re-edited**

* * *

All right everyone, did I ever mention how much I enjoy reading you guys review. So to answer some questions, everything will come into the picture and yes there are vampire's in my story. If you guys have anymore questions than feel free to ask. Now read on.

**Ch. 6**

_July 9th, 1918_

I didn't know what to do, or how to react to his answer. So I began to take a few steps forward, hoping he'll get a hint to start walking again.

Edward followed Bella as they approached yet another corner.

"So; are you going to continue with your story?" Edward asks curiously, wanting to hear more about her life.

"You still want to listen to me?" Bella asks sounding confused as to why he is so interested in the first place.

"I do. Please, tell me what else you did while your parents were away." He urge's her.

"Well, I spend a great deal of time riding my horse Luna in the fields. The weather in California is quite different from here actually. There is more warmth than wind." She let out a small giggle that Edward couldn't help but fathom upon her.

"And then there were days where I liked to spend time friends, but only till recently it had bothered me to do so because." She suddenly stops and looks at Edward.

"Because…" Edward arches a brow and waits for her answer.

"Um never mind, and sometimes I would go into town to." As much as she tried to avert the question, she was cut short. Edwards's curiosity peaked with all her aversion.

"Wait, why don't you want to tell me why recently it had bothered you to hang out with your friends?" Edward asks wondering what it could possibly be that kept her from telling him.

"Well, I just thought that it may upset you." Bella is timid now.

"Try me." Edward's eye lit with excitement.

"Fine! just remember that I warned you. My male admires will always take the opportunity when I'm spending time with friends to come and confess their love to me. My friends often encourage them to try harder, to win my heart over."

Edward became rigid. He knew that she had admires back home. His mother informed him of this. Back then, he even hoped that she will go back and marry one of them. He soon grew angry and scared for he could have lost her to one of them. The thought of Bella in the arms of another man was too much for him to take.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asks worry that he might be angry.

"You did warn me didn't you?" Edward lifts his hand to run it across his hair.

"Hearing that another man confessed his love for you isn't easy to hear. I knew you had admires, there was evidence of that last night as well. How obvious those scums stared at you." He sounded like he was ready to kill. Bella couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Silly Edward, why does it all matter? It's all in the past now. I'm married to you. That's why they call it the past." Edward laughs along with her as he remembered earlier how she had laughed at him for over thinking the accident that happened the first time they met and for realizing she was right. She is now his wife and that's all that truly matters.

"Oh and I should feel honored to have been the one to marry you." Edward said in a sarcastic remark.

"Are you making fun of me?" Bella asks in a teasing tone trying to bite back a smile.

"Oh no, I'll be much too frightened to ridicule a Swan, my lady." He gave her his infamous crooked grin. Bella gave him a soft punch on his right arm.

"You don't play fair do you?" She accuses.

"And how is it that I don't play fair Mrs Masen?" It was the first time that Edward calls her that. And it did not go unnoticed by them.

"There that, using names like that, it that takes me by surprise. Not to mention the use of that smile which dazzles me. It's not fair." Bella explains, sounding like a 5 year old with a pouting lip. Edward zeroed in on her lips.

"I dazzle you?" he asks in a whisper probably only meant for his ears. Bella, still with her lips pouted, didn't answer

"And you don't play fair? Surely you must know what kind of affect one has when your lips are pouted like that." Edward takes a step up in front of her, leaning in closer. Bella's cheeks quickly became the shade of the pink rose pedals in the garden.

"Not to mention that it can take one's breath away." Edward gently raised his right hand to press it gently against Bella's soft pink cheek.

Bella's breathe picks up when she felt the warmth that his touch brought about. His eyes quickly lock onto hers. Both being memorized by one another. Bella, feeling a bit insecure by the intensity of his glaze, decides to break this moment.

"I hope you weren't hoping to distract me with this to get off from telling me your story." Bella says in triumph. Edward takes back his hand and Bella felt the necessity to tell him to put it back.

"I guess I'll try harder next time, where should I begin?" Edward raises his hand for Bella to take, feeling the need to have some kind of contact with her from now on. She takes her hand in his as they begin their walk again through the maze.

"Have you lived in Chicago your whole life?" Bella asks.

"Yes, I have. Unfortunate nothing interesting had happened to me_till now_. I had a pretty normal childhood. I spend time with friends, attended school and church on Sundays. Nothing out of the ordinary really." Bella smiles when he had said till now, knowing he meant her.

"What is it that you wanted to do before we got married?" Bella requests curiously. Wondering if he had any plans like she had.

"I wanted to be a soldier and join the fight in the Great War." Edward's tone is serious now as Bella's smile slips from her face.

"Why?" she inquires scared. Why would anyone want to go out to war?

"Why you ask? Who wouldn't want to go fight for our country? It's something that I want to do, something that I have been dreaming of doing." Edward knew that this was upsetting her but couldn't stop himself.

"Would you still go? Even now that we are married?" Bella's disappointment was evident in her voice, along with fear. Fear of not knowing what to do if he says yes.

That caught Edward by surprise. Would he go now that he had Bella? He was confused now not knowing what he wanted most. It frightens him to know that he doesn't have an answer. Would he really leave behind his wife who he is slowly coming to love?

"I don't know." He replies in monotone.

Bella release her hand from his. Causing Edward to stop and look at her.

Bella's livid appearance causes Edward guilt, knowing that he is to be blamed for her demur.

How could he not know! The answer is obvious. He can't leave her behind. Not now that she has started to find a liking to him. Not now when her thoughts had been of him since the first time they met. Does she mean so little to him?

"I won't let you go if you decide to leave." She state's in a matter of fact.

"You don't have a choice in that Bella, if I decide to go than I'll go." Edward snapped at her. Bella held her head high as tears are threatening to pour.

"No! I won't accept that." She snaps back at him.

"Bella listen to me, if I want to go, than I shall." He couldn't help but yell the words out to get his point across. Bella couldn't take any more so she turned around and starts to run.

"Bella wait, I'm sorry. Bella!"_Why am I so stupid?_

She hears Edward call out behind her and runs faster around the maze, trying desperately to find a way out of the maze.

Soon Bella finds her way out and stops in front of the fountain that stands at the entrance. She let her tears fall now as she tries to hide them with her hands. Edward quickly made it out and stops behind her.

_Oh nice one, you made the beautiful angel cry. If my mother saw me now she would think I was raised by a pack of wolves._ Edward feels pain crept all over his chest to see Bella in tears.

Subconsciously Edward wraps his arms around her and soothes her, making circles on her back. Bella tears came to a stop when she felt Edward trying to comfort her.

He smells so good.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I should never have snapped at you. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Edward pleads.

"I'm sorry too, I should never have reacted like I did." Bella said as she lifts her head up to see his. Edward let go of one of his arms from around her to wipe away a tear.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He whispers to her.

"If I don't have anything to be sorry about than neither do you." Bella answers back.

"So it's settled than, no one's at fault." Edward can't help but smile down at her. She smile's back and nods.

"You do realize that was our first fight." Edward let out a melody of a laugh that send's Bella's heart soaring towards the clouds.

"Perceptive are we?" Edward comments. She couldn't help but giggle. She knew deep down that the subject matter has not been dropped and would most likely be brought up later but for now it was over.

After their fight, the rest of the day was kept light. They talked and talked about each other throughout lunch and dinner. Mostly about what interests them, their likes and dislikes. Now they were in the parlor discussing the fundamental issues regarding the story of Romeo and Juliet.

"How can you not like Romeo?" Bella asks in disbelief.

"I have little patience with Romeo to be honest. Romeo died because he couldn't be smart enough to calm down and visit the Friar before he left. If he had thought it through, he could have saved Juliet and himself." Edward finished sounding satisfied with his answer.

"Fine, what would you have done?" Bella raises an eyebrow at him.

"Easy I wouldn't have been in a situation like that to begin with." A mocking smile appears on his face.

"Aren't you quite the resolver." Bella smirks, then lets out a yawn.

"Come on, its late; we'll talk some more tomorrow." Edward stands up and raise's his hand out for Bella's.

"You promise." Bella stands as she takes his hand.

"I promise." They slowly make their way upstairs towards Bella's room.

Both not wanting to say their goodbyes for the night, stand awkwardly in front of Bella's room. Edward takes the first step and leans down to Bella's face. Bella's body automatically became aware of Edwards closeness.

"Don't get mad." Edward warns as he closes his eyes and the few inches separating him from her. Bella knew what he was about to do.

Having a feeling that if he kisses her now than she wouldn't have the strength to tell him to go back to his own room for the night, she knows that she will invite him to stay with her if that kiss ever happens.

No not yet. Bella quickly takes a step back and clears her throat. Edward immediately stops.

"Do we tell the maids that we are sleeping in different bedrooms or do we hide it?" Bella asks feeling relieved that she had the strength to pull back.

Edward instantaneously stands up straight. He runs his hand through his hair feeling embarrassed.

"Um don't worry about that. They won't tell anyone of our private life." His words came out sounding rushed.

"Oh, all right." Bella mumble's feeling the awkwardness in the air around them.

"Goodnight Bella." Edward determines to at least leave behind something of his and leans in to her, quickly kissing her cheek.

Stun Bella murmurs "Goodnight Edward."

Bella is so fixated on him that she watches as he turns around and disappears behind his bedroom door. Feeling slightly dumb for just standing there watching his door, she hurries inside and got ready for bed.

That night a thunderstorm approached. Letting out loud thunder and bright lighting. The branches in the trees danced with the wind as it swirled in the sky. The animals cower at the astounding noise that the storm brought about. The sky itself roamed with anger, casting a spell of pure dismay on the streets of Chicago. Summer nights in Chicago can be deadly and while at other parts of the country, winter and spring are their raining season. Summer is the time in Chicago when they receive the most rain fall.

The storm quickly made Bella's dream go from sweet to a complete and utterly destructive nightmare. She tossed and turned in her sleep. She's only been living in Chicago for a few weeks and was never able to fall asleep soundly during thunder storms.

Edward then wakes up, not because of the storm, but of the cries coming next door. He quickly gets up and heads out of his room. Not knowing if it was proper to go into Bella's bedroom, he ran downstairs into the parlor. Hoping that Bella could hear, he begins to play his piano.

It began with his Mother's favorite composition but changes to a slower pace. Edward has been humming a lullaby for the past day in his head. The next two hours he plays solemnly, focusing on perfecting the new lullaby he had composed for Bella in hopes that his playing had made her at ease, allowing her to sleep soundly. Once the storm was over, he begins heads upstairs to bed, stopping in front of Bella's door to make sure she wasn't having any more nightmares. He let out a breath when he didn't hear anything.

Glad to know that she was at peace he whispers. "A gentleman will always rescue a damsel in distress." He then walks in his room to dream of finally holding Bella in his arms.

* * *

Okay I know my chapters are short but hey I try to post a chapter a day so I hope you guys aren't to mad. Thank you guys so much and don't forget to review. Thanks. Oh and also I have picture of the maze in my profile. Feel free to look.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

**Thank you, thank you, thanks everyone for continuing to read my story. It means a lot. And for reviewing, I love to hear everyone's opinion good or bad. So to answer some questions yes, the Spanish flu will be making its way into the story so you guessed it right team Bella. And Bella's and Edwards relationship was a tricky one to begin with. I wanted them to fall in love in first sight but due to the circumstances I wanted them to also feel confused at one another. I too don't want Edward to go to war but it will make a great drama. So anyways hope that helps clear some things. Again thanks.**

**Special thanks to my Beta AurellaCullen who is the best:)**

* * *

_July 10th, 1918_

The next morning, everyone was surprised to see that there was no damage resulting from last night's storm.

Edward and Bella were at the time eating their breakfast and the room was silent. Not a word had been said since a 'Good morning' was exchanged between them. Still feeling embarrassed from last night, Edward ate his food quietly, which slowly caused Bella to become irritable with the silence around her.

"So, Edward…" Edward's eyes suddenly became lock on Bella's as he heard her speak.

"Um; how did you sleep last night?" Bella asks with a weary smile.

"Oh; I slept fine. And you?" He asks now gaining his confidence back.

"Well, it was… weird." Bella's voice sounds confuse. Edward curiosity picked up as he became rather interested with her answer.

"Weird? How so?" he probes.

"It doesn't make any sense really, but at first I slept fine. Then; I assume that it was around the time the storm hit, I felt rather tired, even though I was sleeping. Soon after that, I dozed off into one of the best slumbers I have had in a while." Unable to completely understand her own statement, Bella wondered if any of it made sense to him. Edward couldn't help but feel joyous over being of some use to her.

"I understand." He replies.

"You do?" Bella asks wondering how he could possibly understand her when she was not able to.

"The same happened to me Bella." His smile towards her caused Bella to lose her breath.

"Is there anything that you would like to do today Bella?" Edward asks as one of the maids came in, clearing the table.

"You promised that we could talk some more." Bella answers.

"Isn't that what we are doing?" Edward grinned; from what he learnt about her yesterday, he was attempting to guess what she would say next.

"Well yes, but this is different. You promised me that we will discuss more in regards to our interests, not about how we slept." Bella's voice had a hint of annoyance. Still, even though he knew her answer would be similar to how she responded, it never stopped to surprise him the workings of her mind.

"How about I take you to one of my favorite spots and we can talk there." He gave her his crook grin, knowing how she couldn't resist it.

"You really don't play fair." She accuses causing Edward to laugh.

She's so cute when she's angry. He thought as he gets up and walks to her; holding his hand out towards.

"Come on, let's go." She takes his hand and follows him out the back door towards the stables.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"It's a surprise." He answers as the stable boy brought their horses out to them.

"You know I'm not really fond of surprises." She snickers.

"You'll like this one; I promise." Edward lifts Isabella onto her horse. "

"You know I'm fully capable of getting on a horse without any assistants." She complains, patting Luna's head.

"Oh I know." He smiles to her as he runs his hand down the horse's neck. Bella smiles at him, forgetting of her little annoyance.

"Her name is Luna." Bella's voice showered with love for her horse.

"She's beautiful." Edward answers. Unfortunately Bella you're still a thousand times more beautiful than your horse.

"Hey Philippe, I'm sure you remembered these lovely lady's; but let me properly introduce you." Edward maneuvers Philippe in front of Bella and Luna.

"Philippe meet Luna and my wife, Isabella Masen. Luna, Bella… meet Philippe" Edward feels enamored when mentioning his last name at the end. My wife, Isabella Masen.

As if the horse could understand, he replied back with a neigh. Bella cheeks glowed with a soft pink when Edward introduced her.

"He sure is handsome." Philippe turns towards the road and begins to move, eager to begin their ride.

"Whoa boy." Edward calls.

"I take it we should go now." Bella responds running beside Philippe and Edward.

"Philippe sometimes forgets who's in charge." Edward said in a sarcastic tone.

"Come on." Bella takes off towards the gates.

Within the woods behind their neighborhood, Edward had led Bella to a small clearing.

"Whoa Philippe." Edward pulls him to a stop.

"Are we here?" Bella asks stopping beside him as she looks around.

"No, we'll have to go on foot from here. It's just through that small arch up ahead. Do you see the light coming through there?" Edward points to the east side of the clearing where a lot of trees and shrubbery surrounded a small light that was peeking through. The entry was too small for the horses to pass through.

"Oh." Bella responds as Edward quickly descended from his horse and tied him to a branch. He then quickly hurries to assist Bella from her horse.

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up to you. I just need to gather a few things from Philippe." Edward runs back to his horse as Bella heads to where Edward pointed her to go.

As she got closer, the ground became more rigid and she fought to keep her balance. Getting curious, she quickened her pace, eager now that as she saw the light looking pink rather than white.

Finally Bella reaches her destination as she pushes a branch out of her way. At that moment, she lost her breath while she took in her surroundings. It was a small meadow with a riverbank, the ground covered in pink Irises everywhere. At the south side of the river you can see a small cascade pour down from some rocks just 30 feet away from where Bella stands.

"Wow." Bella breathes out while she takes a step down to the riverbank.

Still hypnotize by what she has seen, Bella was not paying any attention to where she was walking when suddenly her foot hit an innocent rock causing her to lose her balance. Edward notices Bella's predicament and rushes to steady her, wrapping his arm around her waist, the close contact causing Bella to blush. Edward, finding his voice upon seeing her, asks:

"Are you okay?" After becoming mesmerized by the site and closeness of Edward; Bella nods as she glances down, unable to trust her voice.

As she slowly calmed down, Bella was able to notices what Edward is holding in the arm that wasn't around her waist.

"A picnic basket?" she inquires liking the idea of spending a quiet, romantic moment with a picnic on the riverbank, surrounded by the pink Irises.

"I thought we'll have lunch here." Edward sounded bashful as he released Bella so that he could set the blanket and basket down.

"I would love that Edward. This place is amazing." Bella says as she helps Edward straighten the blanket.

"I promised you that you'll like it, didn't I?" Edward says in triumph.

"Don't you go getting yourself get a big ego now Mr. Masen; anyone with any kind of taste will love this place." Bella mocks.

The sound Edward's laughter causes Bella's heart automatically reacts, surprising her with how good it is to hear this god like creature's laugh.

"Bella, I have no desire to hear other people opinion, it is yours that counts, and you clearly love it." Edward voice was serious. He pulls away from her eyes and sat down on the blanket; patting the spot next to him for Bella to sit on.

"You've probably brought all your dates here haven't you?" Bella quickly grew jealous and noticed a feeling of anger towards the girls that Edward had ever dated. She was confused upon hearing Edwards's melodic laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" She requests him.

"Bella, your mind never stops amazing me. Why would you think I've brought any dates here?" He still had amusement in his voice.

"Come on Edward, be honest. You mean to tell me that you have this secret place and you have never brought a girl here. I find that very hard to believe." Bella manages not to choke out.

Edward was serious now. "Mrs. Masen." Hearing him call her that, brought butterflies in her stomach.

"I have never courted anyone before you; no one knows of this place besides the two of us." Bella couldn't help but feel idyllic when she heard Edward say that.

"Why had you never courted a woman before you married me?" Bella asks curious.

"No one has ever gotten my attention… until a few weeks ago." He stops to look at how Bella was taking his confession in. Obviously Bella was on alert now waiting for him to continue.

"I was out with Philippe when I first saw her. I couldn't believe someone like her could be real at first as she disappeared as quickly as she appeared. It was only when I saw others after her did I realize that it wasn't my imagination. Before I knew it, I was after her trying desperately to find her, to see her again. Since then, she has been all I can think of." Edward hadn't planned to tell her how he felt about her; but since last night, he knew he was in love with her. He wanted her forever.

"After hearing I was to be married, I tried to say goodbye to her, but my heart and mind wouldn't have it. The following weeks where pure torture; I argued with myself to just let her go, but how could I when my thoughts were being consumed by her. I fell into anguish and despair as the wedding ceremony which would seal my fate approached; a fate that would bring nothing but misery. Can you imagine the luck I received when it was finally revealed to whom I just married? All I thought when I saw your beautiful face was… it's her. I must have saved a country in my past life to have been blessed with you."

Tears filled Bella's eyes as she continues to watch him.

"Isabella Marie Masen; I know that even without our arranged marriage, I would have found you. I know that I would have asked to court you. I know that I would have asked your fathers permission for your hand in marriage. I know that I would have watched you walk down the aisle. I know that I would have given my own vows to you. I know that I would have faced you when I said I do. I know that I would have loved you as I do now." Edward had leaned in towards her as he spoke his words in whispers.

"Please, tell me what you're thinking?" Edward asks as Bella stares at him motionless, hiding her face so that he was unable to read it. He fears he may have scared her with his declaration.

He did not have to worry for long as Bella finally understood his words, taking the initiative to kiss him.

At first, it was sweet and innocent, thought it slowly became deeper and more passionate as they both felt the fire that arose from their kiss. Edward's tongue asked permission to enter Bella's mouth and Bella eagerly accepted. Edward gently lies on the ground bringing Bella with him, never breaking their kiss. His hands roaming from her shoulders, sliding its way to her waist and thighs, only to bring them back up to her waist. Bella's hands were tangled in his hair as she pulls slightly. Both needing time to breath, they broke the kiss, pulling their heads back but an inch.

"Edward, I love you." Bella takes the opportunity to confess her feelings for him which she wouldn't admit till now. Edwards's eyes were filled with lust once he hears confession of love. He quickly turns the tables on them and moves Bella so that she was now on the ground as Edward laid on top of her, beginning their lustful dance with one another.

After what seemed like hours of being lost in a world where they only existed, Bella and Edward made their way home as the sun began to set. Their grins never left their faces as they arrived home.

"Bella, we should go visit my parents soon. I'm actually surprised my mother hasn't dropped by for a visit." After having a late dinner Edward and Bella were heading upstairs to call it a night.

"I like your mom, even though she was drunk the only time we met. She seems lovely." Bella states as she remembers how drunk her mother was also.

"Yes, she is. Would you also like to visit your parents after?" Edward asks concern that it would seem unfair to only visit his.

They both stop as they reached Bella's door.

"Um, no it's okay. My parents are quite busy right now. Visiting them now will only be burdensome." Bella recalls.

Her mother specifically told her that she would not see her for a week. Saying how she needs to consume her time with Edward and not her family, especially since they didn't go away on a honeymoon. Renee's mind truly is a piece of work.

"I sincerely doubt they will ever look upon you as a burden Bella." Edward held Bella's face in his hand, gently stroking her cheeks. Edward leans his head closer to hers as he slowly moved his hands from her face. Bella closes her eyes, feeling a string of happiness coursing through her, knowing what will happen next.

His lips laced hers in a soft and gentle kiss.

Bella's body went haywire as she felt Edwards's lips on her. To her disappointment, he pulls away slowly from her but not too far.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Masen." He whispers in her ear; than swiftly turns away from her, walking to his door.

Perplexed, Bella stands there confused. Snapping out of her daze, she runs to him and tugs on his shirt to stop him.

"Edward, don't leave me. Please, Stay." Edward's heart is pounding so hard; he thought for sure that she must have heard it. He turns around to face her.

"I know that I would have carried you into our new home." He whispers as he lifts and cradles her in his arms, carrying her into their room.

* * *

Okay so don't forget to review to let me know what you guys think. Don't forget to ask questions if anyone has any and I will do my best to answer. The next chapter is actually one of my favorites. Thanks.


End file.
